My Sacrifice, For Her Sins
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Rilliane had thrown herself at him, needing comfort and yearning to get it however she could. Allen had accepted her, her loyal servant to the end, willing to do whatever it took to make her smile...even sin. It was his sacrifice, for her sins.


_This is going to have incest in it. Yes, that was completely necessary to state right off the bat. I didn't want anyone whining in reviews/comments about how they had to read something like that, and how gross it was. If you don't like, then do yourself a favor; turn back now. Ok? Good. Now no one can lawfully bitch. _

_On to other details: _

_-this is RinxLen….kinda. Not really. If you consider them having sex enough to call this RinxLen, then yeah, it is. But to me, it's not really, because they're together more in a comfort way, since Rin is in love with Kaito, and Len in love with Miku. Rin is merely using her favored servant, poor Len, as a means of comfort (aka sex), since she can't have her main squeeze. _

_-I'm not using the traditional names of the Vocaloid characters. If you've read my other SOE fanfic, _The Seeds of Madness Sewn_, then you'll already be familiar with the names I'm going to be using here. But for those who haven't….go read it! Heh, just kidding (seriously, read it). All you have to know is that I'm using the alternate names used in SOE's play: Rin=Rilliane, Len=Allen, Kaito=Kyle, and Miku-Michaela. Easy enough, right? Good. _

_-in case you didn't know, SOE's main antagonist, Rin/Rilliane, was stylized after Marie Antoinette. And in that specific time period, incest and other manners of debauchery in the royal courts were quite common. So yes, having Rin/Rilliane and Len/Allen having sex in this is completely logical, and was done for more than the traditional "ooo, they make such a cute couple" and "eee! Twincest" fan service. I'm actually not into the whole Twincest idea, but this was too good an idea to pass up. And I know Rin is only 14 in SOE, but hey, people were getting married off and having kids at that age back in those days. Deal with it. _

_That about wraps it up. Lets get on with the story, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid characters Rin and Len. Nor do I own the Story of Evil saga. It was created by Mothy, who is a genius. However, I do own this plot bunny, so no taking ;D Fanart would be nice though….. *hint hint to any beloved readers who have an artistic hand***_

How had this happened? When had things taken such an unsightly turn? The days of happiness, blooming bright and filled with innocent laughter, seemed withered, as dark as the sheets upon which he kneeled. Fear clouding his golden eyes, a churning in his stomach, Allen gulped. There was the taste of bile in his throat, yet he forced himself to look down, marvel at the flower so delicately splayed before him across the bed of silk, petals unfurled and silky against his hand. Allen trembled, looked away, but fingers, graceful and soft as cream, stretched up and brushed his cheek, urging his head low so that lips as red as the palace rose could touch to his own. They tasted of butter, and delicate pastries, soft and supple, yet all he could envision was bitter poison. The taint of it clung to his flesh, filled his blood, and he felt his heart give a painful throb when those lips pulled away, moving instead down his neck and whispering his name. "Allen…"

"M-My Lady…." Allen caught her hand as it made to entwine in his hair, pushing it back against a satin pillow. How he longed for that to be his beloved Michaela's hand, and not that of his own kin. His very twin, sown from the same flesh and baring the weight of their tainted blood. He had no longing for Rilliane; not like this. He loved her, true, but only as a brother would his sister, never anything more. Their court had never before been home to this…this kind of debauchery. It was a sin for him to touch her, lay with her as a man would a wife.

Yet his princess had no knowledge of her sins. To her, he was merely a servant. As she scattered teacups across the tables, thrown in a fit of rage, or cast her skirts across her throne, so was he too to be used, treated with as much care as Rilliane wanted to give. He was little better than a piece of furniture. Rilliane knew nothing of their true relationship, twins separated to preserve the happiness of the adults. To her, he was a mere servant who just so happened to share her face. A trifle, interesting enough to keep on hand, but to be discarded when she no longer had any use for him. And while the chastity of the flesh was important, it was hardly the same as the sin of touching one of your own blood. Many of the court members practiced sexual acts of the most fiendish of natures. Rilliane taking him to her bed, even at the tender age of fourteen, wasn't a crime. Not in her eyes. He was there to serve her, however she pleased. Therefore she'd turned to him, drawing him to her bed and ordering him to do the unthinkable.

"Allen…." Rilliane curled her fingers around his palm, naked flesh trembling on the bed. "You're drifting off again." Her mouth in a teasing smile, she ran her hands down his arms, nails lightly scratching. Her fingers were still clad in glittering rings, and they sparkled in the dim candlelight outside the bed, showering his skin with a sparkle of reds, blues, gold. Never green. Green was forbidden. It reminded his lady too much of the temptress, as she called her; Michaela, a maid in the kingdom of Elphegort, who had wooed the Prince of Blue, Kyle.

Allen smiled, bitter, and caught one of the hands caressing him, bringing it to his lips and kissing a golden band. "My apologies. Your beauty…." he struggled, hating the taste of the words. "It had me enthralled." Brushing back a lock of her hair, Allen stared into golden irises so similar to his own. Their twin, if he cared to think of such terrible things. "You are the loveliest maiden in all of Lucifenia."

His princess smiled, a true, unselfish blossom of pink lips. Allen lived for such looks. "You're wise to think so." Giggling, Rilliane pulled him down into a kiss, and Allen near sobbed, reluctantly returning it. Theirs truly was a cursed fate, to force such pain upon their shoulders. Perhaps the Devil had them ensnared in his wicked web, for it was too cruel, too heartless, to be a coincidence. That Rilliane would love a man who loved not only another, but the very woman who had stolen Allen's own heart, and that she would turn to him, his twin, seeking comfort in the flesh of her brother, was an act of shrewd contempt. A trap of thorns, one only the most vile of monsters could create. It seemed almost too much to be true.

And yet…..it was so. When Kyle had claimed Michaela as his true love, not Rilliane, as would have been proper, he had broken her heart. Allen had seen his fair lady cry far too many tears on the prince's behalf, causing him grief beyond humanly measure. She was his twin, his princess. To see her in pain…it wounded him. He couldn't stand to see her unhappy. He had sworn at a young age to care for her, see her every happiness ensured, whatever the consequences. Yet God had damned them, it seemed. Rilliane's love, her beloved prince, was enchanted by the maiden of green, whose eyes shone like a pearl. Michaela. The woman Allen longed for, and yearned to take as his own. But Rilliane loathed her, unable to stand the thought of being without her prince, and suffered because of it. She had thrown herself at him, crying and wretched in her misery, needing comfort and yearning to get it however she could. Allen accepted her, her loyal servant to the end, willing to do whatever it took to make her smile again.

But then Rilliane's lips had touched his, the heavy skirts of her dress folded against his legs, and Allen had known; he was past the point of no return. His loyalty would be his sacrifice. For he couldn't deny her, not when she needed him so. Her need, however, meant his damnation.

"You should take these off." Fingertips brushed his inner thigh, tugging on his breeches. Allen started, blinking in surprise at his blond companion, furious at himself for feeling a rush of arousal. "Men are silly, wearing things like this. They cling too much." Rilliane giggled again, unlacing the waistband and pushing them down Allen's legs, unconscious to his shudder of contempt. "Oh. You're…..big," she stared at his girth, barely half mast.

"Not particularly," Allen contradicted, a bit sharply. "You're merely unused to seeing such things. As a lady of breeding, it wouldn't have been proper." Not that she should _ever _be seeing them…not his anyway.

Rilliane frowned at his words. "Allen, I'm not a little girl. You don't have to shield me." The hypocrisy of her words seemed blind to her; she had come to Allen, demanding he comfort her at the betrayal of her beloved. In effect, she wanted him to do just what she'd rebuffed. "Hm…." ready to say something else, she held it back, instead reaching out and taking Allen's length in her palm, stroking with a virgin's tentative touch. Allen groaned, his loathing overpowered, and commanded his hand to silently sweep down Rilliane's hip. Her flesh was like a rose petal against his own, calloused hard from work. "Oh…Allen, that tickles!" Rilliane smiled, wriggling on the bed.

God, his soul was damned…..Allen choked and slipped it between her legs, touching in the one place a brother never should. Her skin was even softer here, and he hooked a finger up into her body, thumb parting the slender petals of her womanhood and stroking gently. "Milady…." he felt her dampness, inner thighs wet with the same, and Rilliane moaned, angling her legs open at the knee. The better to receive him, Allen knew. "Don't do that," he flushed, shamed with himself. "Give yourself time to adjust first, please."

Her body turning pink with the faintest of blush, Rilliane mewled, fingertips quivering as they passed over his thigh, warm and tentative. "Allen, I don't need time.." voice heady and raised a pitch, she drew him down and gripped him tight at the base of his erection, squeezing it to full mast.

"But….what you're asking me to do…" Allen barely had time to accommodate for his new position, chest pressed tight against Rilliane's bosom, and their pelvises flush, before she was wrapping legs around his waist. Taking charge, commanding. 'Royalty through and through,' he murmured silently. "Milady, please, wait just a moment. I…you must understand what we're preparing to do, yes? You want me to take you, as a man would a wife…." and as a brother never should. Incest, the filthiest of sins, damned by God and the holy church. He would be a sinner, far worse than ever, all for the sake of Rilliane's happiness.

"That's what I want." She whimpered a bit at the sensation of wetness against her fingers, but continued to pump her tiny hand, encouraging his length far more than was comfortable. "I gave you an order, Allen. It's your job to follow it through."

"I-" Allen but his lip, looking down at the visage so akin to his own. Rilliane was beautiful, charming, and she was aroused. Any man would be proud to be in his place, fingers deep within her soft walls, bringing them to a completion she'd never before felt. Yet…he wasn't. He couldn't. He felt nothing but disgust, and anguish. Only his cock betrayed him, worked into a state of unforgivable pleasure by the hand of his twin. He felt…..filthy. As tainted as the villager's said Rilliane was, with her black blood. "Ri-Milady…I don't think I can do this." Pleading, he drew his hand away from the nestle between her legs, moisture warm upon his fingers. He wanted to die. "Please, understand. This is a gift that you're meant to share with your future husband, and king. Not a-a lowly servant, such as myself."

For a moment, Rilliane looked angry, like she might strike him. Then her anger ebbed, leaving only a crushed innocence that had Allen's chest clenching in disgust. And were those…oh God Almighty, he'd made her cry. Those diamonds in her eyes weren't jewels, but tears, and they rolled down Rilliane's cheeks, staining porcelain skin. "No….Milady, I beg of you….please don't cry. I-I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you pain." He was supposed to be the only one who wouldn't! Her servant, ready to heed her every command. Others could cause her strife, for they weren't as loyal as he. He cared for her, as Rilliane's twin, and never wished her anything but her heart's desires fulfilled. "Please," Allen whispered, cupping her face in both of his hands. "Don't cry….Milady…"

"Why shouldn't I," she turned her face away, tears wet on his palm. "You won't grant me my wish, when you promised to do anything to make me happy. Or was that a lie? Did you lie to me, Allen?" Gold hazing the soft amber of her eyes, Rilliane spared him a solemn look, lips trembling. "Have you betrayed me too, just like Kyle?"

Allen's heart broke. "No Milady…never. I could never betray you." Clenching her hand, he brought it to his mouth and deposited several kisses on the palm, seeking to comfort her while his own heart writhed in agony. She thought him no better than her prince, who had tossed aside her love like it was trash? Damn him…damn his yearnings, or lack thereof. It mattered not what he wanted, and he'd nearly forgotten that fact. Rilliane's wishes were the only ones he had to care for. No matter what she asked of him, he would not take back his promise. "Don't think ill of me, I beg you." Allen leaned close, kissing the corner of her mouth and mumbling, "I'll do as you command. I'm your loyal tool, Milady. If it's your wish that I….consort with you, then I'll do it. I only ask that you don't cry. Please….." steeling himself, he spread her legs apart, molding his body between. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a shattered mirror. Allen imagined it was his reflection staring back, and not the face of his twin. Perhaps that would help him cope with what he was about to do.

Her hands falling in place above her head, Rilliane moaned, a sound that fueled Allen's blood, yet made it churn. "Be patient with me," he lifted her right leg, hooking it over his knee and pressing to the soft warmth of her body. Her gate should've been barred against him, locked to all but her beloved, yet he found his girth sinking with ease into the tight sheath of her pulsating, velvety warmth. His disgust locked away to preserve the strain of his erection, Allen gave a small pump of his hips.

"O-Oh Allen-" Rilliane gasped, flushing in discontent when he met finally met her barrier. Both of them pink, and gasping for breath, Allen took charge, drawing her face into his chest and pushing firmly past it, the breaking of flesh making his beloved princess cry out. "Ah! A-Allen, it hurts," she clutched his shoulders, half moons etched into the pale skin. "Allen…."

"Forgive me. You have to give it time," he pressed a kiss to her temple, stroking soft bangs back away from her face. He caused her pain no matter which path he took. But at least with this one, he would be able to offer her some relief from her anguish. From the rumors he'd heard amongst the older servants, sex was a wonderful way of distracting the mind from uncomfortable situations. Allen only hoped no more atrocities would come from their act, as damned as it already was. They were committing a sin, one tainted in the eyes of God, and cherished by his black counterpart. To bear a new life in that sin…it would be unthinkable. Then he _and_ his princess would be damned. Allen could take knowing his soul was black, but Rilliane….she was innocent. He wouldn't see her thrown to the flames for his choices. "…is it better now? Milady?""…" slowly, hands came down Allen's chest, ending their travel at his waist and holding firm. "It's fine," Rilliane tugged on him, the gleam of need beginning to color her golden irises. "Allen….it's fine…..I don't hurt anymore….." she rocked her pelvis up against his own, giving a soft moan in reply.

Allen was relieved. He had no interest in causing her pain, much less when his duty was to offer her comfort. "If you're truly fine," he thrust himself deeper into Rilliane's cavern, the wet heat sucking him in. Allen groaned, starting a steady rhythm of flesh grinding into flesh, hips to hips, Rilliane's cries of ecstasy music in the air. The tune was hardly a comforting one though, as he saw a trickle of red roll down her thigh, vanishing into the black sheets. He groaned, shame coloring his cheekbones red.

What was he doing? Consummating a union with his own sister, a twin born from their mother's womb…..oh Lord…..Allen trembled, a filthy dirt taking over his skin. He thrust harder, trying to block it out, hear only Rilliane's moans as she called his name, voice clouded with pleasure. Her first time, and his….yet it was wrong. Neither belonged here. Rilliane should never have asked him to do this, and Allen should've never agreed. He was condemning himself to the dark flames, and Rilliane…no. She wouldn't suffer for what they had done. She knew nothing, and couldn't be held accountable. But _he_ knew of their bloodlines, and how they flowed to the same rhythm. It mattered not though. His personal thoughts and feelings meant nothing. Not here, in this bed, wrapped in Rilliane's arms. Her will was law, and he would not see her cry. So he would do as she had commanded, and comfort her, willingly denouncing himself on the altar of misery. She was his princess, his queen. The only lady who owned both his heart, mind, and spirit. She would never be damned to a fate such as his own. He would become evil for her, and sin time and time again.

Rilliane's arms slid around his neck, her lips hot and moist on his throat. Allen ignored them, the sound of flesh a roar in his ears, length trapped in a silky vice that drew him deeper and deeper, massaging and clenching with all of the passion a tyrant princess could muster. He accepted it, eyes clenched closed to avoid seeing the passion in his lady's eyes. He would go to Hell for what he was doing, of that Allen had little doubt. Taking the first blood of his princess, no, his twin, had placed him in the Devil's palm, thorns entwined around his slender wrists. He was the only one who knew the truth of what they were doing, and as such, he was a sinner, one of many in the kingdom of Lucifenia. But he…he was the worst. He would do anything for his princess, no matter the personal cost. Even if he lost his soul in the end, Allen only lived to see to Rilliane's pleasure. So long as she was there, smiling and laughing, then he could go on, throwing himself into the Devil's arms and striking down all of Rilliane's foes, give her the comfort she so requested. His body, his virginity…even his heart. They were all hers, to use and command as she would. And Allen would forever follow her, acting as her tool to keep her hands clean, and her heart at ease.

It was his sacrifice, for her sins.

_Yep. I didn't bother to go any farther than that, since I didn't want to go all out into the sex. Didn't see a point…and it more interesting to leave it half off, since Allen/Len was suffering massive guilt and disgust with himself. But yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this newest SOE tale from me. Now I'm off to write other stuff! Later!_

_~Az_


End file.
